Odd Ships
by svuaddict2
Summary: Boys and Girls always fall in love with the wrong people... (im not really good at summarys)
1. Ch 1 Its All But Ordinary

**Chapter 1**

**Nobody's POV**

When Caleb Rivers arrived at Rosewood he wasn't expecting to fall in-love with anyone after a week ... The day Caleb arrived he met a not so average boy called Toby Cavanaugh, that day Caleb never thought that he was different, the way his heart beat through his throat when he looked into Toby's eyes, those deep blue eyes made Caleb's heart melt.

The First conversation wasn't a long one, but it's the one that helped Caleb see that from this day one, Rosewood wouldn't be a very ordinary place after all. Not with Toby here.

"Hey you must be new, I'm Toby I live right next door"

"Huh" Caleb was already lost in those eyes

Toby stood there laughing for a bit "I'm Toby, I live in that yellow one" he said pointing

"Uh-huh"

A very beautiful, tall, slim brunette, dressed very sophisticated immerged from behind toby "Hey Toby who's this, don't keep him all to yourself?" the girl giggled at her own joke then shot a big smile to Caleb

"...wow this is embarrassing" he paused "I was picking up a guy and I didn't even remember to get his name"

"I'm um Caleb" he said smiling "and I'd prefer you bought me a drink before hitting on me" they all began laughing at his stupid remark.

"Anyway now that the flirting's out of the way this is my girlfriend Spencer" Spencer did a little turn

"So…" Toby raised his arms and looped them around Caleb and Spencer

"Let's go get some food"

"That's the best thing you've said all day" Spencer replied

"Yeah I could use some food" oh if only he knew about how much the people in Rosewood were going to change his life

-*(())*-

When the three of them pulled up at the restaurant spencer and toby waved at two other girls still reading their Menus

"Spencer come sit with us" a pale smaller girl with long black hair called out

"Bring the boys with you" the other girl winked, this one was completely different she had short blonde hair and her eyes, well they were also a deep blue but not like Toby's…. No one was like Toby

_It was going to be a long dinner._


	2. Ch 2 Once its out there

Chapter 2

_**Before I begin story writing, I'd like to thank everyone that actually read this... Enough of that, Here's chapter 2**_

_**-Nobody's POV-**_

"Ladies this is Caleb" Toby enounced.

"Hey im aria and this cocky blonde is Hanna" Caleb couldn't help but chuckle at the bright red blonde, Hanna gave Aria a slight nudge.

"Well now that were all up to speed, can we eat I still have to go study for an AP Chem test" Spencer said

"Spencer I swear if you study anymore your heads going to explode" Hanna's stupid remark made everyone but Spencer laugh, Spencer just rolled her eyes and sat herself on a seat next to Toby.

That whole night Caleb was watching Toby, Every time he got caught he'd shake it off with a giggle then look down to his barley eaten burger.

"So Caleb what brings you to this little town of rosewood" Aria said smiling

"Um… my social worker found me a new foster home here" Caleb replied looking down

"Guys, what do you say we go back to mine and drink?' Toby said seeing that Caleb was now getting uncomfortable.

"YES" Hanna and Spencer replied in unison

"I'll text em to meet us there" aria added

"Let's go" Caleb said smiling at toby

-*(())*-

When they all got back to Toby's, they were greeted at the door by a tall, tanned girl with shiny black locks.

"Hey what took you guys so long" the girl smiled at an Excited Hanna

"EM" Hanna plunged into the tanned girls arms.

"Let's take this party inside guys its getting cold" Aria snickered

"Im Emily by the way" she said shooting a smile to a distracted Caleb

"This longhaired fella is Caleb he lives right down there" toby smiled

When they were all seated inside around a big table the blonde jumped up onto the tanned girl

"Can we play HAVE YOU EVER PLEASE PLEASE PLEA-" she was cut off by toby "yeah Hanna now calm yourself and sit" he said grabbing a bottle of vodka and another of tequila "Caleb can you please grab the shot glasses"

"Where are they?" Caleb asked getting up from the couch

"Over here" toby replied. Caleb walked into the kitchen and looked around for the glasses "got them" he said pulling out six glasses, "Caleb wait" toby said pulling Caleb closer "look if you feel uncomfortable with anything in the game or something you can stop whenever"

"Thanks" Caleb replied, turning a bright red at the contact.

They fled the kitchen to the table where all the girls were waiting as Caleb and Toby sat on the ground they handed out the glasses and all the girls gathered around the table. As Toby filled up the glasses with vodka he turned to Hanna giving her a smile, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Have you Ever….. Kissed a girl" Hanna winked at Emily

Both the boys, Emily, Aria and Spencer took a shot

"wait a minute, What" she looked at Aria and Spencer confused

"so im the only one that hasn't kissed a girl, Ugh really" she turned her head around to Emily

"So em" she winked

"No way Hanna"

Hanna leaned closer to Emily "please"

Emily leaned in until the Space between her lips and Hanna's lips were no longer there, Spencer's mouth dropped and Hanna and Emily's mouths were moving in sync.

"Um sorry to disturb you but can we get back to the game" aria said pulling Emily off Hanna's lips

"Them two aren't sharing a bed tonight" Spencer said laughing

Hanna and Emily were both bright red, Hanna moved her hand closer to Emily's and when their hands touched and you could almost hear Hanna's Heart pound

"Aw you guys" toby smiled

"I ship it" Caleb added

"Back to the game" Aria said

"Someone's an Eger Beaver"

"Spencer did you really just say that" Hanna chuckled

"Oh shut up, let's just play another game" Spencer said smirking

"Like what" Caleb said with a shy smile

"Truth or Dare" Toby shot out

"It's like you can read my mind" spencer said planting a kiss on toby

"Nope let's keep playing this one" Aria yelled out

"Yeah im with aria" Caleb replied

"Same" Hanna and Emily said in time

"Ugh fine" spencer replied

Hanna kneeled up still holding onto Emily's hand "Have you ever slept with your teacher"

All the girls and toby looked at Aria

"Wait you slept with your teacher" Caleb looked at aria puzzled

She picked up the glass and pushed it back, that was the only thing Caleb needed

"Wow" he added

"On second thought lets watch a movie" aria said blushing

"Something Scary" Caleb said smiling

"Fine but if I get scared im going to burry myself in the closest person" Hanna smirked at Aria

"Han…. Why are you looking at me like that" Aria laughed

"Like Wh-"Hanna was cut off by Emily

"Guys stop flirting let's just watch a movie!"

"SAW II" Toby yelled out

"Yeah" Caleb and spencer both smiling at each other

-*(())*-

Caleb and Toby were seated on the couch with Hanna on Caleb's side and Spencer on Toby's, they boys turned to each other and smiled, When Emily turned she caught Caleb gazing at toby during the movie and how Caleb turned red when he realised she had caught him out, he simply turned back to the TV and acted as if he was interested in what was going on in the Messed up world of SAW, Now nearly everyone was passed out either drunk or bored of the film, the only ones up where Caleb and Emily, Emily took this as an opportunity to talk to him, Privately… or so they thought

"Caleb come here" Emily whispered as she stood up heading to the kitchen

Caleb stood up following Emily, as he entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter Emily looked at him with a big grin spread across her face.

"YOU LIKE TOBY" she might as well have bill boarded it across all of rosewood

"Em, Shhss" Caleb said trying not to wake the others

"Sorry" she said blushing

"It's alright Im pretty sure there all asleep"

"okay- Now do you like toby" she repeated

Caleb simply blushed and looked down avoiding Emily's eyes "no."

"Caleb I see the way you looked at him, and seriously the sexual tension tonight between you and him could have been cut with a butter knife"

"Em please, _HE'S STRAIGHT AND WITH SPENCER_" Caleb's voice cracked while he tried not to cry in front of Emily, a stranger that he'd only known for 6hrs

"Wow calm down I was just asking, you don't need to get so defensive, and yeah I know he's with Spence, I wasn't going to tell you to go fuck his brains out" they both heard two people giggling in the doorway, Emily and Caleb turned their heads in shock to people in the doorway

"Shit" was all Emily could say, seeing how her and Caleb 1 on 1 conversation turned into a 4 way convo

-*(())*-

_**Guys Please Review so I know that im actually doing something right and again THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH MY WRITING IT MEANS ALOT **_

_**I'll Try to Post an Update Soon **_

_**And What Ships Would you like to see?**_

_**Hannily,**_

_**Sparia,**_

_**Taleb,**_

_**OR ?!**_

_**Please tell me so I can make this reading experience fun for you **_


	3. Ch 3 Pancakes and Jealousy, How odd

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I'm Sorry it took so Long Here's the next chapter**_

"Um, Hey Hanna, hey… Toby" Emily paused for a bit "well this is awkward"

"Really I hadn't noticed" Hanna added sarcastically

Caleb just stood there like a vegetable

"Fuck my brains out, Em, Really?" Toby said laughing

"Well this was fun, I better get going then" Caleb rambled through is pockets for his keys

"Caleb, live a little it's Saturday" Hanna replied

"Han leave him alone"

"Calm down Em I'm just messing with him, it's what I do"

"Can we just forget this ever happened, please" Caleb stood there looking nervous

"Can you guys… give us a minute" toby said

"K, but try not to-"

"Okay Hanna that's enough, let's go" the tanned one said as she dragged the blonde one out of the kitchen

As the shorter boy stood there awkwardly thinking about what to say, he was snapped out of thought when toby leaned closer and kissed his cheek, and hugging the bright red Caleb.

"Toby-"

"Just shut up and hug me" and with that Caleb chucked his arms up around toby and brought him closer, they just stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes until toby finally broke away.

"So you wanna fuck my brains out?"

"Huh" Caleb said holding his head in his arms

"Caleb I'm just playing around"

"Oh"

"Can we go or are we just going to stand here"

"Let's go" Caleb said chuckling

The boys walked out of kitchen and toby took his seat next to Spence while Caleb was in-between Hanna and Emily

"Night Caleb and I'm sorry"

"It's all good Han"

"shss I'm trying to sleep" Em added

"Sorry" Hanna and Caleb said in Unison

"No Biggie now go to sleep"

The girls both kissed Caleb's cheeks and fell asleep almost instantaneously. Caleb smiled up, and toby who blew him a kiss from across the room

-*(())*-

The next morning Spence was the first up, followed by hung-over Hanna

"Morning Han"

"That was an interesting night"

"Yeah, I didn't think I could drink that much"

"Chill out Spence you had 2 shots and a beer then you passed out on the couch with aria"

"Well were can't all hold our drinks like you Han"

The girls both got up to the kitchen; Hanna planted herself onto the stool and watched as spencer made the coffee to go with her hangover

"Spence have you been working out" Hanna said checking out spencers toned body

"Well yeah, I have to stay fit for hockey, why"

"cos you look really good in those shorts Spence" Spencer blushed "thanks" spencer replied, Hanna stood up and crept up behind spencer and placed a soft kiss on her neck, when spencer turned around she saw Hanna only a few inches from her face, as Hanna raised her arms and wrapped them around spencers neck she tangled her hands in spencers hair pulling her closer, all spencer could do was put her arms on Hanna's waist and pull her closer, slowly closing the space between their lips they broke away at the sound of a shorter pale girl, clearing the throat

"Do you want me to come back later" aria said annoyed

"Huh, nah it's okay I'm gonna run up and take a shower" Hanna said walking towards the exit

When Hanna was out of sight aria walked to spencer

"Spencer… what the hell was that?"

"Nothing" spencer said fidgeting with cups

"Spence" aria put her hand on spencers shoulder

"It's not even like that" she lied

"Spencer, don't bullshit me"

"Aria, stop please"

"No Spence, not till you tell me what's going on"

"I don't know"

"How do you not know, you guys were about to lip lock"

"I just don't okay!" Spencer yelled

"Oh my god, what's up with you lately?"

"I- I don't know"

"Fine" aria gave up, annoyed.

-*(())*-

When the rest of the group woke up they sat around the table awkwardly

"So how'd you sleep...? I know I slept like a baby" Hanna said trying to make conversation

"Pretty good even though I was a human cushion for you and Em" Caleb said laughing

"You loved it, don't lie" Spencer added, and Hanna and Emily just looked awkwardly at Caleb

"Sure did"

"Anyway, Spence how was your morning" Aria said aggressively

"It was same old"

"Really that's not wh-" Aria was shut off by Hanna

"Aria just stop"

"I feel so out of the loop" Em said

"Same" toby added

"oh well" Caleb sighed

"I think we should go see what that thing upstairs is" Em said noticing the tension between the other girls

"um, ok" Caleb said standing up followed by toby. As the walked halfway up the stairs then sat and listened in.

"Um seriously aria what the hell's your problem" Hanna said

"I don't have a problem; I just thought I'd fill people up on this morning's event"

"Well can you not, nothing even happened" Spencer said as she stood up and walked up the stairs to get changed

"Spence where are you going" Aria said looking down

"Why do you even care" she said walking back to the girls

"Why don't I just leave, you and Hanna can get back to whatever you were doing in the morning, ugh just go fondle each other" she said storming out of the house

"Wow"

"Yeah wow" spencer added

The boys and Em walked back down to Spencer and Hanna

"So where did aria go" Toby said acting as he had no knowledge of the events that had just occurred

"She had to go home" Hanna said pissed

"Okay, Um well does anyone want breakfast" Caleb said putting on a smile

"Yeah I'll go help you" toby said walking to the kitchen with Caleb

When the two boys got to the kitchen they just scrambled through the kitchen looking for anything edible "well this is embarrassing… I don't have anything, should we just go out for breakfast"

"No need, I found some flour and Sugar, I guess that means pancakes"

"Wow handy in the kitchen, you're the whole package"

While the boys were in the kitchen burning cupcakes and making a mess the three girls where slumped around the living room

"Um, I sort of heard what happened when I was upstairs, do you guys wanna explain it a bit more"

"Nothing we were just caught up in the moment" spencer said

"yeah" Hanna sighed, wishing it meant the same to spencer as it did to her, Hanna's always had a crush on spencer because who wouldn't she's the whole package, Smart, funny, HOT! And always knew how to make Hanna smile.

"I'd love to stay and chat, Em but I think my mum needs me at home" Hanna said standing up and grabbing her bag off of the ground and basically bolting to the door

"Okay"

"I need to get going to, sorry, bye Em I'll talk to you later" Spencer said walking out

When the boys walked back into the living room with a stack of pancakes and different kinds of mess on their clothes "hope your hungry we made enough pancakes for a week" the room was almost empty, with only an Emily slumping on the couch

"The other girls left" she sighed

"We can sort of tell, oh well more pancakes for us" toby laughed

"Yeah Em don't stress, let's just eat

-*(())*-

After they'd eaten and Em left, the boys spent the rest of the day watching old black and white films and eating

_**Slickdaddy: I have a spot for Spanna to :) **_

_**TeamSpariaFTW: Don't hate me just yet, keep reading, I've thrown something in for you further down the track **_

_**Maxxamiam: I can't promise anything **_


	4. Ch 4 Midnight Wonders and Frankenstein?

**Chapter 4 **

_**Wow, your still here… Damn that's dedication **_

_**On With Chapter 4**_

*The Next Day; Caleb's First Day of School*

"Hey" Caleb said approaching toby in the hallways at school

"Hey" Toby replied wrapping his arms tightly around Caleb "If you ever need me to show you around just ask"

"Hey Guys" Emily said walking up to the boys while Caleb was still in Toby's arms they pulled away.

"What up Em" Toby Said hugging Emily

"Have you spoken to any of the girls since Sunday" Caleb said concerned

"I've tried but none of them even bothered calling or texting me back" Emily sighed sounding hurt

"They'll come around" Toby said putting his hand on ems shoulder

"I sure hope so"

"I'll see you at lunch okay? I'm going to show Caleb what classes he's got and where to go, Caleb can I see your time table"

"Yeah Here" Caleb said as he pulled a small scrunched sheet of paper from his pocket slowly opening it and trying to un-crease it before passing it to toby

"You have nearly every class with me and Hanna" Toby said smiling

"Lucky you" Emily said laughing

"I'm so hurt Emily" toby said faking a tear

"Hey look there's Hanna" Caleb said pointing at the blonde half asleep on her locker, as they walked closer to her she jumped up and swung her purse hitting Caleb right in the face

"Well good morning to you to" He said holding his cheek

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I haven't slept at all and I thought you were going to mug me"

"Mug you in the middle of the school hallway, well anyway that was a lovely way to start my first day" he said laughing, the smile quickly fading when spencer was marching through the hallway

"What's wrong Caleb?" hanna said noticing how nervous he looked

"Oh nothing, look I better go find my classroom I have a few with you and toby, so ill see you later" Caleb turned around and tried to get away as fast as he could.

While Hanna was standing at her locker alone, Spencer slowly approached her

"Hey Han" she smiled softly

"Oh look who finally wants to talk, what now you have time for me that's not how it works Spence, you can't just ignore me and then show up to school and act like were all peachy" she said sounding annoyed as she piled her stuff together and slammed her locker shut.

-*(())*-

At lunch Hanna couldn't bare sitting with both aria and spencer so she spent most of it locked up in the girls bathroom, she was thinking about what happened with her and spencer, and what any of it meant as well as why aria reacted like that, she was happy and everything when Emily came out and just because she and spencer had a moment—she was snapped back into reality when she heard knocking on the cubicle

"It's taken" she said, then the knock went off again

"Are you stupid, I said it's taken?"

"Han it's me, Are you okay?" a familiar voice said

"Em?" Hanna said slightly opening the door

"Come out and we can talk" said with a reassuring voice

"I don't wanna talk" Hanna said falling on the floor in tears

"C'mon Han you're not gonna get any happier in that dirty cubicle" Em said with a smile.

When Hanna eventually got out her makeup was running down her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Han, it's okay" Em said pulling Hanna into a big hug

"Stop crying; let's just talk it out babe"

"So were on the nickname basis now huh?" Hanna said laughing

"Damn I though we agreed to take it slow" The tanned one said laughing

Hanna just smiled softly at Em and buried her face in to the tanned girl shoulder

"You wanna tell me what happened between you, Spence and aria the other day at Toby's?"

"Well there's not much to it… me and spencer were having a moment then aria comes in and starts having a go at us"

"Wait you and Spence?"

"it was just harmless flirting and then I don't know we were like a inch away and aria just cock blocked me"

"Do you like- like spencer" Hanna just didn't know how to answer that could she be in love with a girl that's been her best friend since 6th grade?

-*(())*-

At lunch Toby and Caleb were sitting in the library together searching the isles to find a book for the English report due in a week.

"Oh how about this one" toby said holding up a copy of the Great Gatsby

"I've read the book and seen the movie" Caleb said smiling "anyway why don't you do Jayne Eyre"

"Actually I might" he said reaching for a paperback copy of the classic novel

"I'm gonna do Frankenstein" Caleb said flicking through the first few pages

"Cool, hey Caleb can I ask you something"

"Yeah of course"

"Well how exactly do you feel about me?"

Caleb didn't speak instead he moved closer to toby and put his hand around Toby's neck then pulled him closer and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek

"I like you toby" he whispered into the other boys ear

"I like you to" toby said pulling Caleb into a hug

-*(())*-

It was getting to be really late when spencer heard a knock at her door—when she saw who was standing in front of her, she burst into tear

"spencer- please doesn't cry" the girl said pulling her into a hug

"I'm sorry" Spencer said crying into the girl's neck. "Will you stay with me tonight" she said pulling her closer

"That sorta was my plan" she laughed holding spencer in her arms

-*(())*-

_**And Boom another cliff-hanger **_

_**And I'd like to apologise because it took me this long to update, I've been working on this chapter in-between studying for exams and English classes**_

_**one question; who do you think showed up at Spencers? **_


End file.
